The present invention relates to a computer mainframe and stand arrangement, and more particularly to such a computer mainframe and stand arrangement in which the computer mainframe has a handle defining with a front side wall of the computer mainframe a holding space adapted for holding things on a front panel of the stand above a stop block at the front panel.
A computer may be used with disks for storing data, or controlled to run a compact disk, VCD or DVD. Regular computer readable disks may be individually packed in a case. In order to store case-packed computer readable disks, disk storage means may be used. However, it requires much table space to hold disk storage means on the table near the computer.